Picturesque
by Arones
Summary: The paint left the brush in a quiet stroke; smooth reds were fading into oranges and yellows as the bristles moved along the well-used canvas. H/W and H/J, OOTB tag.


The paint left the brush in a quiet stroke; smooth reds were fading into oranges and yellows as the bristles moved along the well-used canvas. It was the fourth or fifth painting to grace the once white platform, too many for her to remember. Gently dipping the brush back down into the splotch of red paint on the white ceramic plate she was using, she brought it up once more to the wet canvas. She'd sat there for hours that day, not moving as time passed except to slowly form the image that was in her mind.

It was certainly taking the shape that she wanted it to, or at least she hoped. She looked down as a drop of red fell onto worn denim and started to soak into the fabric. It didn't phase her as she pressed onward and slid the brush once more against the canvass, twisting her wrist to fan out the colors lightly. It was relaxing to paint what came to her mind; her job was stressful enough as it was but these days she felt she could sit until time ran out and never think about another problem again. Yet that was never the case and it would never happen.

Who was she kidding, her job wasn't stressful. Her job was to paint. Bringing up the brush again she swished the colors back and forth until the corner of the canvass was covered in an orange glow. She was painting fire. It looked exactly like the one that she wanted to set to her own house, to all her paintings and belongings to anything that reminded her of him. Helen Druitt took a deep breath and stepped back admiring the work she had done. A black body, shadowed and faceless surrounded by flames bursting and popping off the page. It was perfect.

Bringing all her brushes into the kitchen sink that was deep set, she turned on the water and started to clean the well-used bristles. It would be her last painting. Taking her time she made sure that there was little dry paint left on the wooden ends of the instruments before she set them off to the side to dry. Her hands were wrinkled from being in the water for so long. She just dried them on a towel that was hanging over the handle to the oven and moved back into her living room once again admiring her handiwork. It was exactly as she saw it.

Cocking her head to the side she reached out and picked up the phone that was set on the small table. Her thumb pressed seven digits and she lifted it to her ear to listen as it rang. "Hello?" His voice was deep and smooth, exactly as she remembered it.

"Would you come over, please?"

"Helen?"

"Please, John." She rubbed still moist hands over her eyes and listened to his breath hitch on the other end of the line.

Silence passed as he debated. Words had never been his strong point and he didn't want to say anything that would set her off. "I can come over tonight."

"Now, John. Come now." Removing the phone from her ear she ended the call and wrapped her body tightly in her sweater. Her eyes were staring blankly at the wet canvass when she heard the doorbell sound. Taking a quick moment she raised her body up and stepped carefully to her front door watching the young man on the other side of it holding a white cat precariously in his hands. Had he not been able to see her she would have rolled her eyes. Instead she bit her lip, twisted then handle, and opened the door waiting for him to speak.

"Your cat." He held the animal to her like it was a live wire or a deadly disease. Carefully Helen took him and pressed her face into his head rubbing her nose into his fur. "He made it into the house."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…" He had been brushing his hands on his clothes trying to get the hair off when he caught her look. "Don't let it happen again." Finishing his statement quickly he took another pause at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

He watched as she leaned over and set the cat on the stairs off to her left. The denim of her pants pulling tight over her lean legs and the curve of her ass. Swallowing sharply he cleared his throat, "Something just seems off. Normally you're yelling back, or making excuses. You're not usually this pleasant or… distant, I guess."

"And are you a psychologist, Dr Zimmerman?" Her brow raised and once again she moved her sweater to wrap her body tightly.

"No," He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Just a concerned neighbor."

Helen took a step back and looked him over once, "Care for some coffee, my concerned neighbor?" She spoke the last two words with an air of humor about them.

"Sure." He glanced at his watch and then back at his house across the street. "I can do coffee." She opened the door wide for him to enter and shut it, flicking the lock before heading to the kitchen. Pulling the grounds from the cabinet she made her way to the sink filling the pot. Will was watching her carefully, eying every move she made. Complete silence took them over; neither knew what to say to the other. It wasn't until Helen hit the button on the coffee pot and turned to lean against the center counter that Will moved at all. He had no idea what compelled him to do it, but he took two large steps forward, cupped her cheeks and pressed his mouth hard to hers.

Helen was taken by surprise and parted her lips just as he slipped his tongue against hers. She breathed in sharply and fisted her hands in the lapels of his expensive suit jacket that looked so wrong on his body. Will threw his left hand into her hair and held on tightly crushing his hips into hers and pulling at her lips. She moaned softly, her body rocking and her hands palming his chest against the white button up. Fingers wound their way into his tie and she tugged until the knot came loose and she pulled it away. Her hands moved up to his cheeks and she pecked his lips softly slowing down. "William," She paused and kissed him leisurely. "Your wife?"

"It's not real." His mouth moved down her neck and his fingers slipped against her hip bone tugging until she moved against him and away from the counter. He started to lead her into the living room and over to the white couch. Laying her down gently against the hand-made blanket with flowers on it, he pushed apart her sweater to reveal the white shirt she was wearing. "This is real."

Helen sat up and tugged the offending article off her arms and the shirt over her head, her brown curls settling around her shoulders as he stared at her heaving chest. "Very real." She answered moving her hands down to her belt and pulling at the leather. Will moved his own jacket off his body and then lifted one of her legs looking for the small zipper to the boots that ran up her shins. Smiling he found the piece of metal and tugged downwards until each boot could be pulled off. She had her jeans over her ass and to her knees when he moved the second shoe away. Sliding them the rest of the way off Helen lay back on the white couch and dark blanket and raised her arms above her head waiting for Will to make his next move. He had started it after all.

The young man grinned at the saucily writhing movements she made and knelt down, his knee between her legs and his chest just above hers. "This is real." He repeated.

"Yes." Her head raised up and she pressed her lips to his. She tugged at the buttons on his shirt until they opened and she found the undershirt in her way. Mumbling against his mouth she pulled upwards sharply until his tops became un-tucked and she could feel soft skin against her fingertips. His mouth traversed down to her chest and he lavished at the skin held tightly in her bra, the beige material blending with her flesh.

Helen sat up slightly and pulled herself back to allow for more room on the piece of furniture. She brought Will's hands that had been wandering to the waistband of her panties and he started to tug them down and over her long legs. Running his hands back up he slipped a finger into her warmth and watched her eyes flutter shut and the heard a sweet sound echo off her lips. His head dropped to her stomach and he pressed and soft kiss just above her belly button, her hands twisting in his curly hair until he looked up.

"Make it real." Will shook his head and she nodded, her hands reaching down and unbuttoning his trousers pushing all the material down as far as she could reach. "Make it real, Will." His body swung forward until his form was rested directly over hers. "Make it real." Gently and quietly she spoke, her blue eyes looking up into his begging him.

Biting his lip he slipped inside her, his thumb fumbling on her clit making large circles. His hips undulated into hers, their bones grinding against each other. She hitched her legs up and focused only on the feel of him moving in and out, the slide of his thumb over her body. Twisting under him Helen gripped his ass and moved him faster. Will buried his face in her hair the entire couch sliding across the wood floor with the force. He muscles in his neck strained and his body pulled taut just as her did and they both slid into oblivion.

She gripped his face and pressed small kisses all over his cheeks and forehead, lingering longer on his lips and tears streamed from her eyes to drop on the fabric below. "Thank you, William." His mouth covered hers slowly and she pulled away, her body turning under his until she could stand. Will rolled onto his back and stared at her as she pulled her clothes on to dress herself. She was zipping her jeans and closing her belt when she looked at him.

"What now?"

Helen drew in a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head, flipping her hair out of the collar. "You go home to your wife."

"That's it?" He was standing his pants already pulled up and closed, but his shirt wide open. He gripped her arms to stop her from moving, fingering the thick fabric of her sweater.

"Don't you know how affairs work? You come over here, have good go and head home to your wife. It's been that way for centuries." She refused to look at him, her eyes lingering on the lines of his undershirt in the fabric. He moved forward and kissed her, holding her in place as their lips rubbed against each other. It took a minute for her to stop reacting and to step back. "You need to leave, Dr Zimmerman."

"Helen…"

Her eyes snapped to him and she shook her head. "Thank you, but you need to leave." He caught the sincerity in the way she said it. She wasn't trying to be cold, just honest.

"Right." He nodded his head. "You're right." Buttoning his shirt, tucking in the ends he pulled his jacket on and made for the door.

Helen remained standing as she was until he reached for the door handle. "Will, hold on." He turned around to see her moving toward the kitchen and coming back with his tie. She wrapped it around his neck and tied the knot carefully tightening it. Leaning in she kissed him quickly. "It was real, thank you." He nodded and left her house making his way across the street.

Helen took a moment to breathe before she made her way into the kitchen and emptied out the pot of unused coffee. Cleaning the machine she set it to start in the morning. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window at the house across the way. She was truly grateful, if only he'd come a few days earlier perhaps her plans would be able to change. Stepping to the fridge she reached up and grabbed a pill container. Bending lower she opened the heavy door and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade that she had made earlier that day. Setting each on the marble countertop she grabbed her mortar and began to grind the medicine into powder. Fifteen of the twenty pills became a fine dust that she dumped into the lemonade. Taking a large spoon she stirred the mixture until everything was dissolved.

Setting the item back in the fridge she moved to her canvass and looked over the painting. It would be getting dark soon and John would arrive. She knew even after telling him to come right away that he wouldn't. They had been married for years after all and she doubted if that would ever change. The sun was setting when he pulled into the drive. She turned the lights on in the living and dining areas, hitting the kitchen light as an afterthought. Moving to the door she let the man in and smiled. The gray suit was nicely fitted to his body, his broad shoulders and straight lines. He always did look good in a suit. "John." She greeted, smiling.

"Helen."

She barely waited until the door shut behind him before tugging his neck and pulling him in for a heated embrace. John pushed her into the wall and hit her head against the plaster. She was grinning at him. "Welcome home."

"This is what you called me for?"

"You said you didn't want a divorce." She was still sandwiched between his body and the wall, the door to her right. "I gave it some thought, this is my answer."

"You don't want to talk about it."

"No John, I don't want to talk." Gripping the back of his head she pulled him towards her and locked their lips together. It had been so long since they'd kissed like this. She opened her body to him and let his hands roam over her smooth curves and lines until he grasped her bottom and lifted her up. Helen wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly as he rocked into her, his teeth biting the soft skin at her neck and pulling it tight. She whimpered and turned her head giving him more access and looked out across the street. She saw Will standing in his driveway, his eyes boring into hers completely fixated on the scene before him. Dropping her lids she moved back to John's mouth and kissed him quickly. "Perhaps we should take this upstairs."

"Yes, my love." He set her down momentarily, but when she went to move to the stairs he gripped her around the waist and shoved her down so she was leaning against the stairs. Her eyes and jaw clenched at the wood that was digging into her spine and the awkward angle which he came down on her. He was tugging at her clothes trying to get them off in a hurried fashion and she moved her limbs to accommodate. She was spread eagle and naked on the stairs, her chest rising and falling quickly and she looked up to see John slowly pulling his tie off watching her in all her glory. It was something that he always loved. He rested the silk tie on the rail followed by his jacket which he folded carefully. Her body was ready for him, whether she wanted it to be or not.

John slipped the buttons through small holes at his wrists and rolled up his sleeves, toeing off his shoes before kneeling down over her. Helen closed her eyes when he moved to her breasts, his tongue dashing out against her nipples. She scraped her nails against the back of his bald head and held him closer, her face upturning to look out the window to where she'd seen Will. She wasn't expecting the face to be so close and staring intently at her, practically pressed into the once clean glass. She froze momentarily before feeling John's long fingers against her already used center.

She was sore, which was unexpected, but it had been quite some time since she'd had sex. John's hand shoved two fingers into her and pulled back out so he could smear the juices on her chest. It was something that he always enjoyed, but she had never cared for. She pulled a face, her nose scrunching and her lips thinning into a line before she felt his tongue lavishing at her skin. Blue eyes remained wide and locked on Will's as he stood in the open window of the door and stared in at the scene. Her eyes snapped back to the man between her legs when she heard his voice.

"What?"

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, John." She huffed it out, making her voice sound smokier and deeper than it naturally would have been. He'd get her off, that was all she cared about. He moved down lower and ran his fingers through her pubic hair grinding the heel of his palm into her folds and tightly pulling on the dark curly hairs. She groaned and winced at the sudden pain he was causing until he lightened his hold. His mouth covered hers, his fingers pressed once again inside of her and she spread her knees further allowing him better access. Arching her back, she cringed when the edge of the stairs dug into her shoulder blades, but he was building her up quickly and she was glad for it. It would give her distraction from the pain. His other palm reached up to fiddle with her breast that was still damp from his mouth.

Helen gripped the rails tightly as her body started to move and her hips lifted and fell with each pull of his teeth across her clit. He always knew how to get her there the fastest. Having sex with an old lover definitely had its advantages. Throwing her head back she watched Will out the window through lowered lashes, his face still bland and impassive as he watched her orgasm build. Her skin started to flush, red splotches appearing on her chest, neck, and cheeks and a sheen coming over her skin as he watched her body finally jerk forward in ecstasy. When she opened her eyes again Will was gone and John was in front of her pressing sweet kisses to her chest and neck.

"Did you like that darling?"

"Yes, John." She answered and kissed him fully. "Though I'm not sure my back did, I'm far too old for this."

"Never, my love, you haven't aged a bit since we married."

She giggled at his comment and made to stand pulling him by his hand up the rest of the stairs and into her bedroom. She fell onto the bed and watched as he finished undressing, folding all his clothes and setting them on the chair in the corner of the room. That was always ritual for him, the chair being added to the mix when they had first separated and she used to call him. Her hands flitted over her body keeping the sensations alive: a tug on her nipple, a slip of her fingers into her juices that were still slowly spilling out, a pass over her clit only to ease back quickly. Her dark locks were spread over the pillow case that her mother-in-law had given them on their wedding day.

John sat on the bed naked, so that he could run soft hands over her skin. "I love you."

Giving a wan smile she bit her lip before sitting up and kissing him fully. "You were my first love, John. I will always love you." The smile her words brought to his lips was completely genuine and caused hers to curve in response.

"Well, tonight is about you darling, what would you like?"

"Hard and fast, love." She kissed him and moved to the center of the bed curved away from him. John took the hint that he knew she was giving and slid up behind her his hand caressing her hips and butt. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she scrunched her nose again. "Top and then behind. What you're doing is neither of what I requested."

"It was a moment."

She quirked her lips and turned pushing him down and straddling his body. Bending low she kissed him and lifted her body at the same time taking him fully within her. He was so different than Will. Longer, skinnier, but it took her little time to adjust before she started to move up and down on top of him. John gripped her thighs and dug his nails into her skin using his own hips to help with her movement. It wasn't long before she decided it wasn't enough and slid off him to turn on her stomach. John kneeled behind her, jerked her upwards by her hips and entered her from behind.

With her face buried in the pillow with the neatly embroidered pillow case the noises that she was making were muffled. Her entire body was listing back and forth her head coming dangerously close to hitting the headboard. He wrapped a hand around her body and started to play with her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She called out his name as she started to convulse tightly around him and John spilled into her. Both collapsed down onto the mattress and she nuzzled her face into his neck.

The sun was completely set and the windows were dark save for the light in the corner of the room that she had turned on when they entered. After their bodies calmed Helen turned on her back, "Want something to drink?"

"That sounds good." His hand slipped over her body and she smiled, kissing him quickly before rising and heading down to the kitchen. She paid no mind to the wide glass windows that opened up to the outside, it wouldn't matter anyway. Pouring a glass of lemonade she set the pitcher back into the fridge and poured herself a glass of cranberry juice. She turned the gas stove on and stared for a moment at the flames as they flickered to life. Licking her lips she pulled the towel from the handle of the oven and set it on top of the flames watching as it caught fire. Moving upstairs with the two glasses in hand she gave her husband the lemonade and sipped at her own.

"You told me once that you loved me, always and forever." He was watching her, his eyes starting to droop. "I believed you."

"I meant it." He was lying on the bed, head propped with pillows and glass empty on the nightstand. Helen cuddled up next to him and waited for the drug to take complete hold of his system. She could feel the heat from downstairs and smell the smoke starting to rise. She was sure the fire had taken the first floor and was working its way up the stairs to where they were blissfully laying.

Will woke to an odd flickering light coming from across the street. Stepping up to his window he moved the curtain to see his neighbor's house completely engulfed in flame. "Shit!" He shouted and ran to his nightstand for his phone. Dialing emergency services he held the phone to his ear as he glanced at his pregnant wife before running down the stairs and outside. There was no way he could get into the house. Stepping back slowly as he heard the sirens in the background he looked up and saw the dark naked body surrounded by fire standing in the bedroom window. It was exactly like the painting, only far more horrifying.


End file.
